Unexpected Encounter
by ScarletShadowhunterMidwinter
Summary: "Hi, my name is Anastasia Dianna Scarlet Barton. I am a fifteen and is in freshmen in the Glass Academy." The whole was silent as they heard this. A story of what ifs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone… Let's do the normal drill shall we?...**

**I do not own anything!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

When Pepper Potts saw the big idea of setting a deal with Cart Wright Incorporated, she had never thought that it would lead them to an all expense paid trip to the Incorporated's main headquarters in London. Her, Betty, Darcy and Jane were all seated on table with cakes in front of them, Tony and the other men were all seated at bar having a drink or more while Natasha was seated on farthest from the group on a chair near the window watching the clouds.

CartWright Incorporated is one of the most successful groups of companies in the whole world. Having a deal with them is like one of the businessman or in this case, businesswoman dream come true. Due to the fact that the company has a very strict code in dealing with clients, agents and customers, it's a very good improvement to be able to get pass even the secretary of the company head of that certain business, like in Pepper's situation, the weaponry business in New York that was headed by David Reed. It was a very big improvement on her part.

After dealing with David Reed, the guy is a very accommodating person like his reputation. She was forwarded to the company's owner which is big surprise on her part.

It turned out that the owner of the company and the main brain of the companies is none other than former member of the Avenger's Initiative also known as Hawkeye, Clint Barton. He left SHEILD and the Avengers fourteen years ago, two months after all of them settled in the now recently called Avengers' Tower.

"I still couldn't believe that after all these years," Tony's voice broke off Pepper's reverie.

"Who is this Clint Barton? How is even he considered related to you? How is he important?" Darcy and Steve's nine years old daughter Elizabeth, who was seated on one of the couches on the living room set of the private plane sent by the company, asked. She was seated in front of a game console that was installed to one of the plasma screen on the plane. Seated beside her were those whom she considered her cousins; Tony and Pepper's twin fifteen years old, Mira and Alex, and Edward who is ten, Thor and Jane's Sophie who is thirteen, and Joshua who is two years younger.

The others stopped at what they were doing and were now looking at the adults with expectancy on their gazes.

"Well," Steve said looking at his daughter. "Clint was . . is a friend. He help us with umm. . ."

"With the Manhattan incident, with the Tesserac, he help us with it." Tony continued.

"So," Mira said. "Is he part of the Avengers?"

"Yeah," Steve said. "Basically, since only quit SHEILD."

"Is he Hawkeye?" Joshua, eleven years old son of Thor, said excitedly.

"Yes," His mother Jane replied.

"We are gonna meet Hawkeye?" Joshua asked.

All the adults except Natasha nodded.

Mira turned off the console before facing the adults of the group again. "Why did he leave?"

Silence settled on the group, before the least expected because she was far away from them, answered. "Nobody knew."

By the way she said it. It meant the discussion was over. The rest of the flight was spend between drinking, eating and playing with game console.

~*0*~

They landed at a private part of Heathrow International Airport an hour after that short conversation in the plane. They walked out of the plane with some staffs taking care of their luggages. A brunette girl, wearing a silver dress that stops a few inches about her knee, was waiting for them on the tarmac. She looked like someone fresh out of college.

"I'm gonna be the one doing the talking, Tony," Pepper said as Tony eyed the girl standing in front of a huge limousine and two cars. "So be silent."

"Hi," she greeted them as they stopped in front of her. "I'm Dianna. I would be taking to where you are going to be staying here in London." She smiled at them. She was a young woman who looked no older than in her pre-teens.

She scanned the group as if she is looking for someone. "I would like to know who Mrs. Stark is?" she said her voice having a tint of Italian accent in it.

Pepper stepped forward. "That would be me, Ms. . ." she trailed not knowing how continue.

"Scarlet, Mrs. Stark," Dianna said smiling shaking the woman's hands. "But please call me Dianna. And Mr. Barton expresses his thank you for agreeing to this arrangement."

"No, we should be the one thanking him." Pepper replied in her usual business tone.

"When are we gonna meet him?" Mirajane spoke up.

"Well," Dianna said. "I think you all are famished and would like to refresh yourselves. So why don't we continue this on the car?" She turned her back towards them.

"Gray, Lyon, luggage, please," she said. She gestured for two guys who were standing in front of the two cars. They took their luggages and putted them on the two Ferrari.

"If you follow me to our ride," Dianna said to them.

"Umm, yes," Pepper nodded. They followed her to the limo which was opened to them by the chauffeur.

They all went inside the limo and settled themselves on the spacious car. Dianna was last one who went in since she had been instructing driver of where they were heading.

"So when are we gonna see Hawkeye?" Joshua asked as soon as Dianna sat down near the door.

"Joshua!" Sophia scolded looking at Dianna's reaction but she merely smiled at them.

"It's okay. Unfortunately Mr. Barton is currently in his weekly four o'clock meeting." She said. She looked at her watch. "He would be finished in an hour. I'll be taking you to your hotel and leave you to your relaxation."

"So when are we gonna meet old Legolas?"

"Mr. Stark," she acknowledges the forty-one years old ex-play boy, billionaire, philanthropist who was smirking at her with his hands wrapped around his wife waist. "I'll be picking you up at exactly six this evening at your hotel suite and would be taking you to the restaurant Mr. Barton booked you for your dinner."

She smiled. She looked at Sophia. "Don't worry. I know that Mr. Barton is Hawkeye. So you didn't indulge anything top secret, Miss." Dianna said looking at the thirteen year old who was seated on the other side of the limo with Mira, Alex and her brother opposite to her parents.

"Oh, where are our manners," Jane said from beside her daughter. "This is my daughter, Sophia and my son, Alex."

"I'm Thor, Lady Vict'ria," Thor said beside his wife. "And this is me mate, Lady Jane."

"I'm Betty and this is my husband Bruce." Betty said who was seated beside Bruce and Natasha.

"You already know me and my husband," Pepper said. "These are our children; Mira, Alex and Edward."

"Darcy Rogers," Darcy said. "My daughter Elizabeth," she gestured to the girl seated beside her, "And my husband Steve."

"Natasha. Natasha Romanoff," Natasha said beside Steve. "And this is my fiancé, Peta Astrovich."

Dianna tensed when she heard that Natasha introduced the black haired Russian seated beside her.

"Please to meet you all," she shook the adult's hands and gave smiles on the children. "I hope your stay here in London is going to wonderful."

"Is it true?" Steve asked. "Is Clint married?"

"Married?" Dianna said. Disbelief shown on her face. "How could you say that, Mr. Rogers?"

"Well, he has a daughter, has he not?" Peta asked with an air superiority in his voice. "Then he has to be married."

"Well, I don't know if he is married since I haven't been working that long for Mr. Barton," she said slowly. "But, indeed he has a daughter, Miss Anya. She is a sweet girl." She said a smile on her face. "Though, you can't expect to see her as much even during the summer which here starts a week after next since she tends to keep to herself. She likes to observe from afar."

"Just like Clint," Natasha remarked.

"Yeah, she is like her father in almost every aspect in her character." She said.

"How old is she?" Natasha asked.

"She is fifteen, I guess." Dianna said. "I don't spend too much time with Miss Anya. She tends to stay somewhere do something, observe and stuffs like that."

The group talked of other things for a few more minutes before the car stopped opened in front of one of the most beautiful hotel, café and restaurant they have ever seen.

They stepped out in front of Lake View Hotel owned by CartWright Incorporated. It is one of the five star hotels in London. The hotel is surrounded by lush green trees and grasses, a pool at the back. The hotel has a total of fifty floors, five of which are penthouses. The hotel's walls are all floor to ceiling glass making the hotel bright and spacious.

"Welcome to Lake View Hotel," The speaker was a man with medium built, ginger red hair, fair skin and an easy smiling manner. "I'm Mr. Harold Gutterman, manager."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Gutterman." Pepper said standing in front of the group and shaking the hands of the manager.

"Mr. Gutterman, I see you have met our visitors," Dianna arrived after instructing the driver to park somewhere and waits for her to be back in a few minutes. "I'm here for Mr. Barton's reservations."

"Ms. B –" she waved her hand as if waving hi but what she is doing is to not to continue on what he was saying. "Miss Scarlet. How wonderful! I had it ready for them. What others may I be of service?"

"I was hoping you could send some men to help Gray and Lyon send their luggage up." Dianna said gesturing to the two boys who just got out of the two cars the park.

"Of course, Miss Scarlet," he nodded motioning two other boys to assist them.

"Thank you, Mr. Gutterman," she said waving to the man as they walked in the building. "Follow me please."

The ride in the elevator to their floor was spent in silence. They had to take to elevators since it only allowed ten occupants for each.

They arrived at their floor and the sight that greeted them was a very sophisticated looking sitting room. The walls were white, which brightened the area dramatically. The low-lying TV console and coffee-table were designed in clean, simple lines that promote an air of serenity. The TV console also doubled as a bay-window seat, and those sitting there could get a perfect view of the natural landscape beyond the full-length clear glass windows. The dining area was next to the stairs, with a full-length mirror to enhance the illusion of space. The stairway was yellow in color.

"The bedrooms are on the top floor." Dianna said as they got out of the elevator. The second elevator already arrived and the children were spilling out of them and into the living and spying at the game console attach to the TV set. "I'll leave you to your relaxations. I will be back at six, Miss Potts and everybody to take you to Mr. Barton." With that elevator close between them.

**Reviews are appreciated. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ummm…How do I start this?**

**Hey guys!**

**To those who followed this story I want to thank you. So thank you. It really means a lot to me, for considering to like my story, for giving time to read my story, for everything. THANK YOU!**

**To those who reviewed this story I just want to say thanks too, for considering reading this story and leaving what you think about it.**

** I want to apologize for all the grammatical errors and those stuffs. I am never good with words. I fully admit that. So I apologize sorry for all those errors.**

**P.S. I don't have a BETA. (What is a Beta, anyways?;-) I am not familiar with that since I am all really new to this. Sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Clint Barton is a successful businessman. Even though, he wasn't brought up the way his father would have want him since his father did all he could so that Clint and his brother wouldn't know about SHEILD.

Though, his father's dreams change when he was fifteen. Clint always was in to archery and with that talent of his. He got into SHEILD's radar and was ask to work for them. He worked for them since then after leaving home. Three years in the job he was sent to terminate Natalia Romanova also known as the illusive Black Widow. He obviously made a different call.

The two became friends and later lovers, though nobody except Coulson knew that since he walked in on them, that's why, however as all relationship between agents go, they had a fall-out after the Tesserac incident which happened five years after he met The Black Widow. Two months after that, he found out that the War Council had been against him on going into field work but Clint wants nothing of it. If he doesn't do field work then he doesn't do work at all and he also found one of the most kept secret in New York. He left SHEILD and the Avengers without anyone knowing, not Natasha, not Fury, and not even Coulson.

He went back to London to where his father is, his father that is still one of the successful businessmen in the world. Though, he wasn't happy at first but his father did change his mind after a few weeks of Clint staying with him and his already one-year old daughter.

Anastasia Dianna Scarlet Barton is Clint's fifteen years old daughter. She is a splitting image of her mother except for the fact that her hair is much bright red and vibrant than her mother and her eyes are darker and has a tint of gray in it from her father.

Though she looked like her mother in more ways than one she has her father's attitude, his patience, his cheekiness, his level-headedness and many more. Though, this attitude sometimes causes a bit mischief from his daughter and Clint can tolerate a few mischiefs' here and there but he can strict at the same time.

Clint was seated in his large desk staring at the wall opposite to him when the door opened to submit a brunette girl in a silver dress in the room.

"Afternoon, Dad," she said walking in and placing a kiss on his father's cheek. "The meeting ended earlier than I anticipated."

"Afternoon, dear," his father said, looking at his only daughter who was walking around the desk and seated herself on the chair opposite to him. "Well we ended it early since they said, I had visitors. How are they?"

"Hey," her face all scrunch up in a frown while she looked at him through the strands of hair that had been falling from her ponytail. She took of the brunette colored wing that had been covering her real red hair. "What about me? Don't I get the how was your day in school question?"

His father laughed at his daughter antics raising his hand in front of him in a sign of surrender. "Oh-okay. Okay. How was your day in school, my little spider?"

"Hey I was joking, Dad. But since you asked I'm guessing all I could say is it was good." She nodded her head like a bubble head looking anywhere except her father's eyes. "I wanna ask something."

Clint knew of his daughter antics when she is worried, frustrated, angry, happy, sad or just trying to hide something from him. And, this time it was the later. He rubbed his chin and sighed at his as never left his daughter's form.

"Okay, my little spider, dear, what is it?" The playfulness was gone in his voice and was replaced with seriousness and worry.

"Nothing I change my mind, dad." She now settled her gaze on the floor refusing to look at him at all. _This is bad!_

"Anya!" he said his 'i-know-something-is-up' tone that would always get his daughter to open up to him. "Tell me, what is bothering you?"

"Nothing, Dad." She said looking up but still not looking at him. "Dad. I swear nothing is going on."

"Anya, you and I know there is something behind that eyes of yours, you shut me out." Clint sighed. "I hate it when you do that."

She took a deep breath before looking at her father in the eye. She had a small smile in her face. "Dad, to your side. Am I a bastard's child?"

His breath caught his throat as her question attack him in full force. "Dad, I just want an honest answer. Please, Am I a bastard's child?"

"What?" Clint stood up from his chair and went to his daughter. He gathered her in his arms and he carried her back to his big leather chair. "No! Baby girl. You are not a bastard child. I love you. I could never imagine my life without my daughter in it. Where did you get that silly idea? I love you no matter what okay? Promise me you will not think of that. That is not true. Promise me, my little spider."

"Well, Daddy," she sniffled as he wiped the tears that were falling that were falling from her eyes. "I promise." She kissed his cheek and snuggled deeper into his father embrace.

"So, what happened?" He asked. He knew he didn't have to elaborate since she answered immediately.

"Well, as what you describe them to me a few times in the past," she said. The professional tone she had mastered from all her stay in the company since she was younger than she was now going in to full use. "They haven't change. I'll be picking them up at six for dinner with you."

"So," he father said. "Does that mean you are not joining us for dinner?"

"Dad," she said, "may I remind you I have finals to study for? Besides I can cook. I promise I won't blow the house up. And not only that but, you said that they don't know what I look like and you don't want them finding out."

"Well, you're right." Clint sighed. "Let me guess they knew about you?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Obvious, it was all over the internet when you finally allowed to be seen by the media. It was hectic and chaotic."

"Yeah," he laughed remembering how the reporters were buzzing as if it what Christmas morning. All of them were getting their big break. "You even trended on Twitter, my little spider."

The two laughed and talked for the next couple of hours about work, school and many more. The two are so close. They not only have the father-daughter relationship but they are also the best of friends. They don't keep secrets from each other. They always tell each other what is bothering them.

Even if it's about work, Anya would do whatever she could to help her father. It is also the fact that she loves watching her father work. It's like an early study course on how to run the company. Ever since she was a kid, Clint had been taking her to the company every time she wanted to come with him, knowing the basics of running the company from the expert. Since she was twelve she told her father she wanted to help the company and work for him as his part-time secretary doing the most simple and basic jobs for the president of the company like organizing files, making schedules of meeting, welcoming guest when he is occupied and even getting him coffee when needed.

In return Clint trusts his daughter the same way she has him. She lets her do whatever she wants once a week on a day she wants. But normally on school season she'd pick Sunday since, he doesn't work on a Sunday and the two would have a day out in the city or the country wherever she wants. He attends and supports everything she does and decides to join like recitals, programs and concerts. Whenever something important to Anya is held on a weekday, he or his PA would do anything to attend.

Clint Barton's personal assistant, William Evans, a Welsh and Irishman, is like a surrogate uncle to her and brother to Clint and his family, wife and children, in return treats the duo as family, cousin and uncle. William is also the father one of Anya's best girl friend, Abby Evans.

The door opened to submit a brunette man in about in late thirties of age.

"Sorry to interrupt the father daughter moment but it is already a quarter to six," he said.

The girl stood up from his father's embrace and faced the man standing at the middle of the room. "UNCLE WILL!" she squealed as she ran to the man's arms.

William Evans smiled at his surrogate niece's antics.

"I've missed you." she said as she let go of the man. "How was your vacation?"

"It was wonderful," William said. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Clint said going around and shaking his surrogate brother and PA's hands. "Well since everyone is here. Why don't we go to dinner?"

"Wait," Anya smiled returning to the chair she occupied before and retrieving her brunette colored wing. She putted in on her head and arranged it to look like her normal hair and her hairdo a little earlier. She turned to the two adults. "How do I look?"

"Older," William said, smiling at the girl in front of her.

"Like Dianna Scarlet, my part-time personal assistant who is five years older than my daughter and who is also a brunette." Clint said.

The two adult shared a laugh at the pout than emerged from the now brunette girl in front of them. "C'mon, Mr. Barton, Mr. Evans before you're late on your reservations." She passing the two men who were now laughing their heads off.

"I can't believe we are being dominated by your daughter." Will said. "She is even fifteen years old, nothing less."

"At least she is older now," Clint said. "Remember when she was still twelve,"

The two shared another laugh as they recalled a certain memory.

"Mr. Evans and Mr. Barton," Anya's voice echoed through the bright hallway. Mr. Barton's secretary took a peek from her desk outside Mr. Barton's office and had to smile at scene of the two men sharing a laugh. "We need to go. Or else I'm gonna be late to pick your guests up."

The two stopped laughing at walked out the door to the putting brunette standing in front of a waiting elevator.

"Coming, Miss Scarlet." The two said mockingly making the brunette giggle.

~*0*~

Dinner was held in one of the grandest restaurant in London. '_Nothing but the best for our visitors'_ Anya said as she told his father where she booked their dinner a few days ago when New York head, David Reed called to tell them that Mr. Barton has visitors from London that Clint immediately agree to if not after a lot of persuasion from his daughter and PA.

Araczy Restaurant is one of the most sought out restaurant in the whole of England. Their foods are the bomb. Their menus contain everything you might want, sweet, spicy, salty, bitter, sour, you name it they have it. And it not only the food but also the place. The restaurant is like an Eden. Flowers and Trees surrounded the side of the restaurant as a fountain was in the middle of the main dining area and a small river run on the east of it cutting the garden in half.

"So why don't we start dinner?" Clint said as introduction was finished. Everybody was already seated on the very large dining table on the most secluded part of the whole restaurant. He waved to the waiters waiting on the farthest side of the room and they started filling the table with all the delicious food.

"She sure knows how to pick the place for dinner," Will commented. Clint and Will were seated beside each other on one side of the table and the adult on the other side except for Darcy and Betty who decided to exchange places with Mira and Alex who wanted to seat beside their mother.

"She learned from the best," he replied.

Tony who was seated beside his wife on one side and Bruce on the other who was exactly seated in front of Clint said. "Oi Legolas,"

"What is it Stark?" Clint said in his usual bored tone as he looked at the billionaire.

"Where is your other PA?" Clint looked at him in the eye before a smirk erupted from his face.

"She went home Stark." He said. "She has business to attend to? Why did you ask?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I didn't know you were . . ." he trailed off shaking his head.

"What is it, Stark?" Natasha asked her eyebrow quirked up as she ate her medium rare roasted pork.

"Well," he said scratching his chin while everybody was looking at him with smirks on their faces. "I wanna ask who this daughter of yours is."

"Her name is Anya and she is fifteen," he said. "I'm sure you know that since Dianna told you about her."

"Is she hot?" Alex said beside his sister and mother who was looking at him with disbelief in their faces. Clint was coughing at the drink he had choked. Will beside him was chuckling lightly.

"Well, it looks like your daughter has an admirer." Will said smirking at the coughing man beside him. Laughter filled the table at the scene of Clint coughing.

"Alex," Mira said slapping his brother's shoulder that was closer to her. "You don't even know her. What if she is older than her? That would be so wrong."

"Well, she is younger than you." Clint said returning to his normal posture no longer cough up the champagne that went down the other pipe.

"Did you just encourage him, Clint?" Darcy asked him.

"Not I'm just stating facts," he said looking at the younger woman with a smirk on his face. "She just turned fifteen two months ago. Besides, she knows how to pick."

"Where is she now?" Bruce said.

"At home," Clint said. "she didn't want to come. She has finals to study for."

"Finals?" Joshua asked. "You mean she goes to school?"

"Why? Why don't you?" Clint asked. "Don't go to school?"

"All of them are home schooled, Clint," Jane explained.

"Oh? I see." Clint nodded. "So, how have you all liked staying in London so far?"

That started a conversation that lasted them for a few more hours. Many things were discuss from life to how much they didn't believe that Clint was now a multi-billionaire, far richer than Anthony Stark, owner of Stark Industries, the leading weapon company in America. Clint had to admit that he having fun rubbing it on the ex-playboy's face.

It wasn't until it was almost ten in the evening when the group walked out of the restaurant and decided to go home. Clint told Pepper that William would be picking her up tomorrow so that they could discuss matters of the deal tomorrow at his house if she is up to it. She gladly accepts. However, Tony wanted to come and see his crib and so does Steve and Bruce and Clint shrugged said okay.

Clint arrived home to find the lights dimmed. His house was on the outskirt of downtown London, a thirty-minute drive from downtown London. It was already a few minutes past ten when he walked inside his house.

"Good evening sir," his A.I., GLADYS greeted him as he walked inside the front door. The front porch and main staircase's light brightened up from the dimmed setting earlier.

"Good evening GLADYS," Clint said as he shed his coat on the coat rack on his doorway. "Where is my daughter, Gladys?"

"She is staying in the living room, sir" and to prove her point she brightened only the lampshades on the room, as not to wake her up, illuminating the sleeping figure of his daughter.

She slouched on the couch ledgers, books, and notebooks and even one the tablets he gave her was sprawled around her. She snored lightly as exhaustion and fatigue from studying and the day's event crept into her form.

"Well," Clint said. "I hope all your study is gonna pay off dear," kissing her on the forehead, "Kindly clean the mess, Gladys."

"Gladly sir, Good night," The A.I. replied.

"Good night," Clint replied gathering his daughter in his arms and getting up the stairs to their bedrooms.

**REVIEWS are still good. Constructive criticism is always open. Thank you.**

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! I'm back. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, a couple of weeks, I'm guessing. Last week was busy and hectic. I haven't had the time to update. Then there are also things in school that needs to be done like that dance exhibition with had last Monday, then a long test in English(that's a first since our teacher haven't given us any test since the start of classes), then a long test in Physics, History and Trig too. Gosh! Numbers. How I hate them. Then last but not the least a presentation in Home Economics. Grr. I hate Ms. I'm-right-and-you-have-to-listen-to-me-all-the-tim e.**

**Thank you to everyone who favorite and followed and even those who reviewed this story. I didn't really expect this story to have that much since this concept is all new and what-other-things. But thank you. I love ya all. It's amazing.**

**Anyways let's move on… I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

The sun was already half to the sky when everyone woke up. One by one the occupants of that penthouse went down to the kitchen where they found Pepper in the kitchen bustling on making some batter. Eggshells and flour were scattered on the kitchen island in front of her. Helping her was her oldest daughter, Mira who was putting the plates, glasses all on the table they are all gonna using.

"What's for breakfast?" Tony asked as he hoped on the couch and turn on the huge plasma screen on the living room was separated by a kitchen counter.

"Pancakes," Pepper replied looking at the girls who were of in the corner admiring the view of London.

"GIRLS!" Pepper screamed after a few minutes, "WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE IN THE KITCHEN?"

"Well," Peta said. "Good luck."

Natasha smiled at him before walking in the kitchen. She was the last one who walked in the kitchen.

"What do need help with Pep?" Natasha asked the moment she walked in the kitchen.

"Could you get the juice on the fridge and give to Mira to be place on the table?"

"Sure"

"Kids, why don't you help Mira with the table?" Darcy said to Elizabeth and Sophia who was eyeing the pancakes on the table.

"Okay," the two girls nodded and headed out the kitchen to the dining table where Mira was arranging the table.

"Natasha?" Jane asked as she, Darcy and Betty sat on the high stools and watched as Natasha and Pepper make dinner."How do you feel after seeing Clint after fourteen years?"

"Well, he hadn't change that's for one." Natasha said she handed the huge pitcher of orange juice to Mira and proceeded to hop on the counter top closest to the cooker hob.

"Hey, if he is not married then," Pepper said after a few minutes and after making several plates of pancakes since Thor eat a lot. "Maybe the girl is adopted."

"Guys," Darcy announce as the girls help put the pancakes on the table. Everybody rushed to the large dining table. Mira and the kids took their share and put it on their own table by the balcony where all the kids are seated to give privacy to the adults.

"Well," Darcy said. "That could explain why he is not married."

"But why would he adopt someone?" Pepper asked sitting beside Tony who was looking at them with confusion. In fact, all the men are looking at them with confusion in their faces.

"Well," Natasha replied seated beside her fiancé. "He has a will and he does need to leave his everything to someone."

"Yeah," Darcy nodded taking a bite of her pancake. "That seems logical."

"Yes!" Pepper agreed. "Lucky kid."

"What the heck are you all talking about?" Tony asked after not getting who they are talking about.

"Clint's daughter." Betty explained.

"Yeah! She is one lucky kid." Steve agreed.

"I wonder what she looks like," Bruce said.

"Blonde," Tony said nodding his head as his mind wonder to how Clint's daughter would look like. "Blue eyes, fair skin, pretty face, average if not low IQ."

"Are you stereotyping blondes, Stark?" Natasha asked amused at the ex-playboy antics.

"I don't think, he would adopt someone like that, Tony," Pepper said. "Besides we would be going to his house later why don't you look for a picture of her there or something?"

"That is a very good idea, Pep." Tony smiled like a cat that got it's cream.

"Speaking of Clint," Pepper whipped out her phone from her front pocket checking on who is calling. "Hello,"

"_Good morning to you, Mrs. Starks,"_

"Oh, Good morning Dianna."

"_I trust your accommodation suits you?"_

"Yes, it's lovely."

"_Good. I'm calling you right now to ask you if in the afternoon suits you to come to Mr. Barton's residence."_

"Of course, Dianna."

"_Splendid! Mr. Brandt is gonna pick you at two. See the sights, go shopping. Enjoy your day, Mrs. Stark."_

"Yours too."

With that Dianna hangs up.

"What was that about?" Betty asked drinking her orange juice.

"That was Dianna," Pepper said setting down her phone on the table beside her plate of half eaten pancakes. "She said that Clint's other PA, the one from the restaurant would pick us at two in the afternoon."

"Well," Betty said. "That's wonderful why don't we all go out and see London."

"We should," Jane agreed. "We can go shopping."

"Yes," Steve said. "Let's enjoy our day here in London.'

After that everybody continued eating their breakfast occasionally sharing comments, Tony receiving on five death threats from Natasha which is an improvement to Tony's part since he lessen it to the usual ten per breakfast.

After breakfast the whole group divided themselves to three. Tony was together with Bruce, Alex and Joshua; Steve was with Peta, Thor, Elizabeth and Edward; leaving the girls with Mira and Sophia.

Tony and Bruce decided to take the boys to an amusement park and stay there for the entire morning which the two boys agreed.

They called the front desk if they could rent a car to fit their occasion but surprisingly they replied that Clint had told the management that whenever their group would like to go somewhere they can freely use one of his cars that are park on the hotel's parking lot waiting for them to be used.

Tony picked the car they were gonna used. He chose one of the two Ferrari parked on the place. The color was red and he took the keys from the front desk.

"Now this is a car," Tony commented as he slid down the driver seat. He wore his sunglasses and Bruce on the passenger seat and the two kids at the back. They started to drive.

Peta and the others decided to bring the kids to a zoo an hour drive away from the London, which the two kids happily agreed to do.

Peta picked the other Ferrari, the black Ferrari that fitted for their drive to the zoo. He slid on the drive seat while Thor rode shotgun. Steve seated at the back with the kids.

As to the girls, they decided to go shopping. Natasha picked a black Mercedes that could fit the seven of them in.

"Nice car," Darcy commented as she was the last one who got in. Pepper rode shotgun and everybody was on the back seat.

"Clint always has good taste in cars," Natasha said as she pulled out of the parking lot to their first stop in the huge London city.

~*0*~

Lunch was uneventful for Clint and his daughter. The two were in London having lunch after Clint fetch her from her school. They had half-day since it was the last day of the finals and the day after tomorrow was results day. Anya was a nervous wreck. The two had been eating lunch. A late lunch in fact it was already half past one. They were seated on a table near the window of the restaurant they were eating. The food was great that Anya finished the whole morsel but the food didn't help her state. She is still as nerve-wreck as before.

"What is going on, Anya?" Clint asked looking at his shaking daughter opposite to him. She was clenching and unclenching her fist making Clint know that something is going on.

"What if I fail, Dad? What if I didn't pass? What if I flunk the test? That would be so embarrassing to me, to my name, to you. Oh Ghoul! This so nerve-wracking!" she said resting her elbow on the table and fisting handfuls of her hair.

Clint let out a chuckle after seeing his daughter nervous self. "Dear, I don't think you're not gonna pull all your hair out like that."

"Ugh! Dad," she groaned and glaring at him.

"What?" Clint said a smirk on his face. "I don't see how you're so work up about your finals. You gonna be great, just like you usually do."

"But Dad, did you forget that I am careless in every test?" Anya said looking at his father. "And I mean every test, I haven't had a test that I didn't make any careless move. Like ever."

"Well," Clint said. "No matter what. You are gonna do great, dear, you know that!" he smiled at his daughter. He took the sip of his champagne and looked at his watch. "Oho, I think we need to back home. I have an appointment at two."

Anya smiled at his father as he rolled his eyes. He paid their bill and left a generous tip to their server.

The two were out of the restaurant five minutes after. They arrived at their mansion ten minutes before Pepper and their guest would arrive, just enough time for Anya to change unto Dianna with a few minutes to spare. She fixed up her brunette wing on one of the hallway mirrors on the second floor of the mansion. She walked in her father's study were he was mulling over a bunch papers and folders on his desk.

"Do you need any help Dad before they arrive?" Anya asked from her place on the door.

"Oh, Anya," Clint said looking up at the papers on table. "Well, I kinda looking for the copy of the deal David sent out from New York. You were the one that cleared my office the other day. Do you know where that is now? I needed that."

"Well," she walked in the room and went to one of his bookshelves pulled out a black folder from the shelve. "Here dad." She handed him the envelope and was about to seat down on one of his chairs when GLADYS called in.

"Mr. Brandt has arrived with Mr. and Mrs. Stark, Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Rogers, Mr. and Mrs. Odinson and Dr. Banner." The A.I. said.

"Thank you, Gladys," Clint said. "Please tell William he has the remaining time off."

"Yes, sir," The A.I. replied.

"Well," Anya said standing up. "That's my cue Dad." She kissed his cheek "Bye Dad."

~*0*~

William led the guest in the white push mansion sitting on top of one of the cliffs overlooking the city and the ocean. Behind him he could hear the sharp intake of breath from the his surrogate brother's guests.

"Whoa, the house is beautiful," Pepper commented.

"Well," Will said. "I'll leave you to Mr. Barton's hands."

"Does Clint know that we arrive already?" Steve asked.

"Mr. Rogers," Will said. "I am happy to inform you that Mr. Barton knows everything that happens in his house and grounds surrounding it."

Steve gave him a curt nod.

"Good bye, everyone." Will said as he left them on the living room.

The moment Will was out of the room, Tony hooped off the couch they were all seated in and started scanning the room. He found a small screen on one of the three solid walls surrounding the living room since the fourth wall is made up of floor-to-ceiling glass. He started to turn the only button on the pad. When suddenly a computerize female voice sounded throughout the room making everyone even Natasha jumped up in fright.

"Mr. Stark, you are unauthorized to access this area."

"That's Gladys," a familiar female voice with a bit of Italian accent sounded from the doorway. "She runs the house."

"Dianna," Pepper immediately stood up and approached the young woman on the doorway. "I apologize for Tony's behavior."

"It's understandable, Mrs. Stark." Dianna said a smile on her face. "If you follow me please, I'll lead you to Mr. Barton's office."

"Of course," The red head sighed in relief as the young woman turned her back on them and walked towards the grand staircase.

"Don't touch anything Tony." Pepper said glaring at her husband who smiled back sheepishly.

They all rushed out of the room and follow Dianna who was already standing at the foot of the stairs. Her smile never faltered. "Good. Follow me."

The ascend on the stairs was in silence. Pepper, Natasha and Jane, who were upfront, were looking at the young girl in front of them mentally asking their selves how the girl even manage to snag a job much more a personal assistant. Since based on Pepper experience it is hard to even get a moment to speak to the higher ranking members of the company, but then again maybe it's different in applying for a job. Tony was jealously looking at things on Clint things silently noting what he would consider putting on the tower. Bruce, Steve and Thor were on the rear silently enjoying the look of jealousy on Tony's face as he glared at the things he could see in Clint's house.

When they arrived at the second floor of the mansion, Dianna led them down a wide hallway on the east of the house until she stopped on a big dark mahogany door. She pushed it opened and motioned for them to walk in. "Mr. Barton has been waiting for you."

They walked in to find Clint looking at a hologram of some sorts, a pen on his hand as he was scribbling something on his desk. "No use the other one. The one Anya help remodeled to fit the spinning rims of the prototype, Gladys."

"Yes sir," The A.I. replied as the hologram change another one. A bigger and more complex one that the first one they walked in on. "Sir, they are here."

"And so they are," Clint said looking at them standing in front of him. "And please clear my table Gladys, Thanks."

"Gladly, sir," The A.I. replied. The A.I. vanished the hologram on the desk.

"Oi Legolas, I didn't know you have your own A.I." Tony said the moment the door close behind them. The boys rolled their eyes while the girls glared at Tony. Typical Stark.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Stark." Clint said smirking.

"Yes," Steve agreed.

**I hope that was up to your standards everyone. I haven't really have an inspiration at the moment. I have a feeling that writer's block is now trying to creep into my head. I blame the Examinations will be having this week. Oh well.**

**Remember Reviews are lovely and appreciated.**

**Gotta go. I have the Examinations to study for.**

**Bye everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows. They are really great. Thank you.**

**I DON"T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

_**Trust is the most valuable investment. It takes years to gain and a moment to lose.**_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Anya Barton knew from the moment she slipped in the white Bentley that fetched her from school that someone is following her. The great new forgotten her attention was drawn on the black car. The black car that had been going to the same street, alley and freeway they had been. She looked at the black car through the rearview mirror of the Bentley as the car followed them at another crossing.

"Matthew," Anya called the attention of the driver. The older man looked at the red-head behind him through the rearview mirror.

"Yes Anya, dear?" he asked concerned.

"I think we are being followed," Anya said.

"Are you sure?" Matthew asked.

The fifteen year old nodded. "See the black car behind us. It had been trailing us quite for some time now."

"You are right," Matthew said giving a glance at the black car behind them. "I'll see what I can do."

He swerved the nearby corner as he started another down another street away from her father's office. And just as Anya thought, the car followed them.

"Try speeding up, Matthew," Anya suggested.

He did and the car did the same. Just as they would have to turn to another corner in an attempt to dislodge the car that had been following them, the car swerved into another street.

"He is gone," she observed

"Maybe he found out that we knew,' Matthew said.

"I thought so too," Anya nodded.

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked.

"My father's office," Anya said.

"On it," Matthew nodded.

And the rest of the trip went smoothly.

~*0*~

Dianna rode the elevator taking her to floor where her father's office is. She adjusted the wig she had on her hair arranging the brunette hair to make it look more authentic. Just as she finished, the door opened for manager assigned of the weaponry department to walk in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Morales," she greeted the middle-aged man.

"Good afternoon Dianna," he greeted his normal persuasive tone.

He looked at the folders stacked on her arms. "I know what you are going through, you know. He is very distracted right now. With friends and because of them, he is willing to go against protocol and gave her the deal. It's not like it is use to. Only days with the deal and demand and supply rates are already going down. If only it could go back to the way it was. Or if only we have a new CEO"

"Um," that was the only thing she said as he continued.

"Well," he said shaking his head as the door of the elevator could open. "Good luck now, Dianna dear! I'm off to the warehouse. Be careful. You don't know who to trust in this business anymore."

"I will," she nodded flashing him a small smile before walking out of the elevator and down the hall to Mr. Barton's office.

"How strange," Dianna said to herself. "What does he mean by that?"

Dianna was still pondering about what happened in the elevator when she arrived at Mr. Barton's office. His secretary signaled her that he was in. She repositioned the stacks of binders in her hand and a cup of coffee on another since her hand was starting to get sore.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Barton," she greeted the older man who was busy clicking something in his computer. She carefully placed that stacks on the side table before approaching the mahogany desk in the middle of the room.

"Good afternoon, Dianna, dear," she placed the coffee on the desk beside his waiting hand.

"Are there anything I can do for you this afternoon, Mr. Barton?" she asked.

"Nothing that I can see for now," he finally looked up from his computer. "Did you bring those binders I told you?"

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Good," he said. "You I think you should start going over those and write off anything that is not suppose to be there."

"What do you mean, dad?" Dianna asked concern that she forgot to keep up with the façade.

"Apparently someone didn't give me their entire inventory," Clint started, "He is trying to cheat me in my company."

"Who could it be?" Dianna asked.

"I don't know just yet," Clint said determinedly. "We are going to find him and expose his under the table dealings."

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Dianna said. She took the stash of binders in her father's desk and sat on the chair in front of it. She started skimming on the information on the binders.

"It is not yet proven," Clint said looking through something in his computer. "But I might have an idea."

The door burst opened and William walked in the room. "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Someone is cheating in my company," Clint said.

"Who?" William said.

Clint didn't answer immediately he looked at his computer screen vigorously before he looked at them.

He pressed something on his table and blinds covered the room. The door was shut and locked.

"Something about Section 29B in our warehouse," Clint said.

"Section 29B," Dianna said in a tone that makes her sound as if she was remembering something. "Section 29B. I heard of that before."

"Of course," William said. "You heard that before. You know everything in this company."

Clint shushed him.

"No," Dianna said. "I mean, I heard something about that section recently."

"Why don't you find out where you heard it?" Clint suggested.

"Of course, dad," Dianna said. "I can I have a permission for masquerading."

"Of course," Clint said nodding. "I'll approve anything. As long as it doesn't involve killing someone or drugs."

Dianna eyes budge out. "Dad, you know. I hate killing and drugs. They are disgusting. I can't understand why people get addicted to those stuffs."

Clint and William laughed at her reaction.

"So, it's settled then," Dianna said. "Leave all of them to me." with that she took out her tab from her bag and began sticking her face there for a few hours.

**Reviews are still welcome and appreciated. Don't forget to leave them.**

**~Scarlet**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long. I had been so busy lately. It's very tiresome and frustrating. But well, I AM BACK.**

**I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Anya wasn't Dianna right now. Her red hair was hidden not by a brunette wig but a blonde one. Her green eyes are behind a brown colored lens. She fixed her hair in front of the huge mirror she had on the room. She applied make-up on her face to add to her years. Gone was the fifteen years old redhead with green eyes. Hello to the twenty-three blonde with brown eyes.

She picked up her white Hermes bag from the vanity table of the room. She wore a white suit with matching white heels to add to her height. She walked out of the room and into the huge hallway.

"GLADYS," she called out, "Where are my papers?"

"It's on envelope on the table downstairs, miss," the A.I. replied.

"Thank you," she said as she slipped in on one of the poles that she prefers to use when she wants to have a little fun. She dusted off the invisible dust that had settle on her white suit before she took brown envelope that was seating on the brown table where a huge flower vase was placed down. The desk was adjacent to the wall on the huge corridor that leads to the front door.

She saw Matthew, her driver, waiting for her outside.

She checked her bag to see if she had everything she needed before walking out of the house.

"Where to, miss?" Matthew asked.

"My father's office," she replied before slipping in the Bentley.

The drive to the office was quite slow for Anya's taste. She can't wait to start for her spying for the day. She looks at the gleaming throwing daggers that were slipped in the seams of her bag. The daggers were thin and small. Convenient to a girl like her.

She was an expert in hand-in-hand combat as well as aiming. It was something she had very much been interest since she was a kid. She has a room in their mansion that is solely for her beautiful daggers. The daggers that her father had given to her from all over the globe.

"Why are you going to your father's office, Anya?" I heard Matthew asked from the driver seat. "I thought you were going to look for who is doing a project in Section 29B."

"I am," Anya said. "And I know who it is. I just need a little proof on the matter because I know he would deny everything when all this would resurface."

"So who is it?" he asked.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out," Anya replied before she slipped out of the car and headed to the gigantic building in London. "See you later, Matthew."

She walked in the lobby and headed to the front desk where a girl in her late twenties was stationed.

"Hi. I'm Anna Romanov." Anya said. Introducing herself with her new alias. "I'm here for an interview with Mr. Morales. I'm his ten-thirty appointment."

"Anna Romanov," the girl said scanning her name from the computer. Anya could tell from the frown on the receptionist's face that she hasn't found her name under Mr. Morales' business for the day. "I'm sorry Miss. But I can't find your name anywhere under Mr. Morales' name."

"Oh," Anya said pretending a fake concerned. "Wait. Let me show you something. He gave me this thing," Anya pretended to find something in her bag. She pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to the receptionist. "He said to show this to you for the confirmation of the appointment."

The receptionist looked at the paper over reading everything on it before she gave it back to Anya and gave the instructions to Mr. Morales' office.

"Fifteenth floor last door down the hall."

Anya smiled. "Thank you."

Anya headed towards elevator riding it up to the direction the receptionist had given her. down the hall, she had bumped into Mr. Morales' secretary, Sasha.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Morales," Anya said a smile on her face. "I'm his ten-thirty."

"And your name is?" the blonde secretary looked at her with a glare. She eyed her with disgust.

"Anna. Anna Romanov," she said with a smile.

"Anna Romanov," Sasha said disapprovement in her voice.

A couple of minutes later, Sasha looked at her.

"Sorry," the blonde said with a smirk. "As what it seems, Mr. Morales doesn't have any ten-thirty appointment."

"Oh!" Anya said fake concern in her voice. It was time like this that Anya is thankful for her acting skills. "But he told me, we would meet me. I could wait in his office. He told me to go ahead. We met downstairs."

"Then, why isn't he with you?"

"He told me to go ahead. He has some important thing to do."

"Oh really?" the smirk on the blonde's face wasn't wiped-off. Basically, it widened. "Because, Mr. Morales is not in the building right now."

"Oh," Anna said clearly surprise but she schooled her face before that tart of a secretary could do anything about it. "Well then, that must mean. I should go."

Anya turned to head back down the hall. "Who are you working for?"

Sasha said her hand hold off on Anya's shoulder. Making her halt in her tracks, Anya shrugged her hand away.

"The same guy, you should have been working for, Sasha," Anya said with a smirk before she slipped her feet to where Anya knew Sasha's legs were. She was standing in front of her desk and Anya used the front of the desk as leverage so Sasha wouldn't drop to the ground. She covered her mouth to muffle the screams Sasha was going to make the moment she would realize what is happening.

Anya swiftly looked at the entire hall to see if anyone saw that. Fortunately, there was none.

She hit Sasha on a certain nerve that rendered her unconscious for a few minutes. One of the perks of being a daughter of a master assassin.

She dragged her back to her seat and situated her to look as if she had fallen asleep.

Once she had her in place, she slipped through Mr. Morales door. And her plan is in motion.

**Reviews are still lovely and are highly appreciated.**

**~Scarlet**


End file.
